Ringo Noctismare
|race= |gender=Male |age=31 |height=6'3" |weight=??? lbs |birthday= August 16th |eyes=Blue Red |hair=Black |blood type=B+ |affiliation= Noctismare Family |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=??? |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= Isabelle Noctismare (Daughter) Fernando Noctismare (Son) Galeo Noctismare (Son) |counterpart= |magic= Nightmare Magic Arc of Illusion Requip: The Prisoner |curse= N/A |weapons=Flash Bang 'Sleep Powder' |manga debut= |anime debut=Burning the Negatives |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} is a , known to most as the , a name which even uttering causes fear to fill the atmosphere. As the one of the sole users of the fabled Nightmare Magic, Ringo is a master at his craft, able to make grown adults cry once again from childhood fears. Appearance With a straight and rigid posture, , long luscious obsidian black hair, and his general liking to maintain a calm and cruel expression, ever since Ringo's youth, he has been deemed as a silent power, containing his true power from showing. Many people notice Ringo's eyes first. The eyes are sharp in nature, and resemble the piercing gaze of an eagle. Arctis-blue pupils, his eyes taking a sharp oval shape in nature. These sharp eyes are able to track moving objects at a much faster rate, allowing for Ringo to 'see faster', which is nothing more than a simpler way of saying that Ringo's eyes can process images faster, allowing him to react to incidents faster, and prevent them from even happening. Ringo has long black eyelashes, overall forming a thin and slanted shape. Ringo is selectively colour blind, not being able to see the colour green whatsoever. Despite not truly being a disadvantage, it is a fact which Ringo despises, as he feels incomplete, not being able to see the world in its fullest. Ringo's hair is luscious in nature, coloured a dark obsidian colour, a signature hair tone for the patriarch in his family. Ringo's hair does no go past his forehead, except for the side bangs, and is not as oily as others. The hair seemingly has a thin coat of oil over it, allowing for Ringo to easily style his hair. Ringo's facial structure is sharp, not degraded by straight angles and has a muscular frame, with a visible forehead, pointed nose, slender ovaline eyes with narrow eyebrows, and a harsh jawline. Ringo's lips are barely visible, only able to be seen when he does not dawn his standard impartial expression, especially when he adorns his 'poker face'. He has earned the moniker of the , a reference to his blue eyes, outfit and scar. Ringo is known to have a strong and rigid posture, and uses that to his advantage. Due to his posture, he is almost always known to be at his full height of a staggering 6'3". Despite being shorter than many other prominent heroes, Ringo is still taller than many other individuals Like the mentioned prominent figures, Ringo uses his height as a method of intimidation, as the man usually towers over everyone else. Ringo's body frame has often been compared to that of an eagle. A streamlined body, allowing for great speed, using the momentum of the opponent against them. Ringo uses the momentum created by the opponent to his own advantage, in a sense he essentially 'steals' the opponents speed, when in reality he simply redirects the created kinetic energy to himself, allowing for him to have a greater speed. His built stature allows for him to have a streamlined body, while maintaining strength, stamina and defense. Ringo's standard outfit consists of a dark grey undershirt, with a black coat on top, a design choice he has viewed as 'awesome' from a young age. The outfit also serves a secondary purpose, which is to accent the unique red scar that spans his right arm, some of it reaching into his neck region. His pants are loosely fitted dark-coloured pants, which allows for easier and more rapid movement, something required for his full swordsmanship capabilities to shine. Personality Ringo is generally described to be...TBA History Born on the summer night of , Ringo was raised in a rather...TBA Magic & Physical Capabilities Physical Capabilities Ways of Combat Physical Prowess Magic Prowess Nightmare Magic Equipment Flash Bang Sleep Powder Quotes Trivia *Ringo is able to fluently speak four languages; , , , and . ** Spanish is his first language, English being his second. Category:Male Characters Category:Freelance Mage Category:Mages Category:Human